User blog:CEDJunior/Leena (Warehouse 13)
Leena (Genelle Williams) was a regular character from the first four seasons of Warehouse 13. She is the proprietress of Leena's Bed and Breakfast, as well as a worker in the Warehouse. Leena became a hidden villainess in the first season finale, "MacPherson" (airdate September 22, 2009). About It was never revealed how long Leena worked at the Warehouse, but she did have vast knowledge of the Warehouse; knowing things that not even Artie Nielsen knew. Leena had the ability to read auras, not just in the artifacts, but within people as well. Events/Heel Turn The first season finale, "MacPherson," had Artie, Pete Lattimer, and Myka Bering pursing rogue Warehouse agent James MacPherson, who was attempting to set up Artie for treason. Meanwhile, some artifacts from the Warehouse went missing, and after Leena's powers stated that something was off with Claudia Donovan, who became part of the group earlier in the season. Mrs. Frederic confronted Claudia afterwards, with Claudia denying being behind the thefts, even offering to be tortured to prove her innocence. Despite this, Leena still sensed something off with Claudia. The episode's climax saw MacPherson captured and defeated by Artie, Pete, and Myka, after which he was taken back to Warehouse to be placed in its bronze sector. Leena later helped Pete and Myka put away the artifacts before stating that she had to check on Artie, but in actuality, Leena turned heel by releasing MacPherson from the sector. The villainess did so while taking Claudia's form with the use of Harriet Tubman's Thimble, and afterwards, MacPherson removed the thimble and revealed "Claudia" as Leena. Leena's heel turn was cemented with a sinister smile after her reveal, and it was also uncovered that she was a conspirator in stealing the artifacts for MacPherson, as well as helping him gain access to the Warehouse. In addition, the evil Leena commented earlier about Claudia as part of the plan to frame her. As a result of Leena's villainous actions, the Umbilicus (which connects the Warehouse to the outside world) was blown up by MacPherson--it was later replaced. Redemption and Death In the following episode (and second season opener), "Time Will Tell," Leena began acting strangely and having memory lapses. It was revealed that Leena had the Pearl of Wisdom inside of her, an artifact that allows the user (the person who placed the Pearl) to control the wearer, and it was uncovered that MacPherson placed the Pearl inside of Leena to control her into doing the things she did in the previous episode. Mrs. Frederic removed the Pearl from Leena, who remembered what it made her do and was very remorseful for her actions. Leena became redeemed in the process, and served as a supporting protagonist from that point until her death in Season Four's, "The Ones You Love," where she was stabbed to death by a posessed Artie. Trivia *Genelle Williams later played villainous assassin Colleen Simms on Republic of Doyle. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed